


Clock Don't Stop

by wayward_oneshots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (not very graphic) violence, F/M, hurt!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_oneshots/pseuds/wayward_oneshots
Summary: Feedback is always appreciated(:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated(:

You and Dean were in the middle of one of your famous fights and Sam was off doing whatever he did when he didn’t want to get in the middle of your fights.

“Y/n, you can’t come tomorrow and that’s final.”

“Oh, so you think you can just boss me around and tell me what I can and can’t do now?”

“You and I both know I’m not trying to boss you around. I’m trying to save your life. This monster preys on women and you can’t go get yourself killed.”

“Dean, I’ve been doing this for longer than I can remember. Just because it preys specifically on women doesn’t mean that I can’t handle it. You can use me as bait, it’ll be easier to kill if its distracted.”

“No. This is more dangerous than anything we’ve ever hunted. I am not putting you in that kind of danger, damn it. Just sit out for this one, please.”

You looked at him with rage in your eyes, thinking of how you could piss him off as much as he pissed you off now. You knew he wouldn’t give in and let you go so you finally agreed but even he knew you would never truly let it go so you went to sleep without your usual goodnight kiss

In the morning, you still hadn’t changed your attitude so you’d decided to give him the silent treatment. You woke up before him as usual so you went to the kitchen and made some breakfast. Not long after you had sat down the boys came in to get their fuel.  
Dean pulled his chair closer to you. He put his arm around you and rested his head on your shoulder. “Are you still mad at me?”

He looked up trying to meet your eyes with his but you knew he would be giving you his puppy dog eyes so you looked straight ahead. It was so hard to stay mad at him but you wouldn’t let him get away this time so you stuck to your silent treatment and continued eating.

“No, baby, not the silent treatment.”

He planted a soft kiss on your shoulder before getting up to fix himself some breakfast.

After they finished their plates they grabbed their bags and started out the door. Before he left, Dean grabbed your hands. “Can at least get one kiss before we go baby girl? Please?”

You gave in to him for just a second and pressed your lips to his cheek and gave him a short hug before he left. You gave Sam a hug as well. “Be safe. And tell your brother to be safe as well.”

He grinned and looked at you and then at Dean. “Silent treatment?”

“Yeah, she’s punishing me for not letting her come on this hunt but hopefully I can make it up to her tonight.”

Sam scoffed as he headed outside to put his bag in the car. You had situated yourself on the couch, preparing for your Netflix-binging session that was about to happen for most of the day.

Dean looked at you sitting in the middle of the couch and smiled. He walked up behind you and planted a kiss on the top of your head. “I love you.” He ran one of his hands over your soft hair, making sure not to mess it up, and placed it on your shoulder. “I’ll see you tonight.”

He started walking away, turning to look at you once more before he walked out.

You and Sam had done all the research the two of you could handle so the boys knew exactly where this thing would be when they got there. They walked straight into its lair, weapons in hand. Before they knew it, the monster was right behind them, taking Dean and running off, leaving Sam alone to look for him. When Sam finally got to them, Dean was lying on the ground unconscious, and looking like he had gotten the shit beaten out of him. Sam ran to his side and tried to check his pulse, but he couldn’t find it. Just when Sam was about to pick his brother up the monster jumped down behind him but he was quick enough to kill the thing before it could lay a hand on him. He walked around for a moment, making sure that there was only one before picking his brother up and carrying him to the nearest hospital. As soon as he got Dean to the hospital he picked his phone up to call you. “Y/n, I had to take Dean to the hospital.”

“What? Oh, my god. Is he okay? What happened?”

“The monster grabbed him before we even realized it was that close to us and when I found him I couldn’t find a pulse-”

“Oh, god. He’s dead.” Your thoughts immediately went to how much of a bitch you had been before he left and you couldn’t believe that you ignored him and that was possibly the last time you would get to see him alive.”

“We don’t know for sure. I’m waiting for the doctor to get done with him and tell me what’s going on.”

“Where are you? I’m on my way.”

You had just parked at the hospital the boys were at and you ran inside and saw Sam in the waiting room. “Have you heard anything yet?”  
He sighed, “No, not yet.”

As soon as you sat down your eyes were glued to the clock. You couldn’t help but notice how slow it seemed to be ticking but you couldn’t help but think about how fast time goes by. You couldn’t stop thinking about how dumb you were this morning completely ignoring Dean and now here you were, he may be dead and you didn’t even get a chance to make it right. You had been there for almost an hour before the doctor finally came in. “Are you y/n and Sam?”

“Yes, is Dean okay?”

“Mr. Winchester is fine. He’s resting but the two of you can go in and wait for him to wake up.”

You were so happy that he was alive that you wrapped your arms around Sam. You held on to each other for a second before you bolted to the room Dean was in and pulled a chair next to his bed. You grabbed his hand and started to cry when you saw how bad he looked. “Dean, I’m so sorry.” A tear fell from your face and landed on his hand. You covered your face with your hands and put your head against the bed when you felt Dean’s hand on the top of your head. You looked up, surprised that he was awake already. “You’re awake!”

You jumped out of the chair and hugged Dean as hard as you could without hurting him. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I shouldn’t have been so childish this morning. I’m so sorry.”

You put your hands on his cheek and kissed him as if you would never kiss him again. He put his hand on the back of your head and met your eyes with his. “Baby, it’s okay. You had every right to be mad-”

“No, it was so stupid. It wasn’t that big of a deal. I should’ve just gotten over it.”

“Y/n, listen. It’s okay. I’m okay. Let’s just forget about it and be glad that Sammy killed the damn thing.”

You kissed him again before resting your head on his chest. He looked at you and smiled. “Get in here with me.”

He moved over making room for you to join him and you wrapped your arms around each other. Happy to be in his arms again, you smiled and nuzzled your head in his shoulder.

When the three of you finally got back to the bunker it was around 3 in the morning. Dean didn’t even bother unpacking his bags. He stripped his bloody clothes off and put on a clean pair of underwear. You were in the bathroom doing your nightly routine when Dean came up behind you and started kissing your neck. He turned you around and kissed your lips. You put your hands on his cheeks and smiled “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

He started kissing your neck again “I’m more than okay.”

The two of you giggled as he grabbed your hand and led you to the bed. “Someone owes me a goodnight kiss from last night.” You giggled as he placed his hands on your hips and ran his hands over your skin. “I love you.” You kissed him and he kissed you back. The two of you fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
